As growers in recent years have increasingly incorporated additional sensors and controllers on agricultural implements such as row crop planters, the control and monitoring systems for such implements have grown increasingly complex and the installation and maintenance of such systems have become increasingly more difficult. Thus, there is a need in the art for effective control and monitoring of such systems. In addition, with planting implements incorporating seed conveyors and/or secondary crop input metering systems, such as insecticide and fertilizer meters, special control and monitoring challenges arise. Thus, there is also a particular need for effective seed counting and effective incorporation of the seed conveyor and/or secondary crop input metering system into the implement control and monitoring system.